Wings of Fire Glory's Love
by 322603
Summary: This is about Glory and if Webs hadn't taken her, there was no prophecy and Glory met Deathbringer in a different way, and in this Grandeur is her mother! Hope you like it! PS: This is my first story!
Glory shot her venom at one of the leaves of the blueberry bush. It landed near the middle. " Beat that Jambu!" The tiny dragonet challenged her older brother. Jambu changed his scales to a competitive orange, unhinged his jaw and shot a squirt of venom at the bush. It landed next to the bush, sizzling the fallen leaves. " Oh come on!" Jambu exclaimed. Glory waved her tail in Jambu's face. " Victory is mine!" She squeaked as she skipped circles around Jambu, turning the same color as their venom. Queen Grandeur, their mother landed beside them. " Good job, my future queen!" Grandeur praised Glory. Today their mother had chosen a beautiful green with shades of amber here and there Glory also loved having her scales that way too. Glory concentrated and her scale shifted to match her mother's. " We have a visitor!" Grandeur announced. Glory noticed Jambu had turned back to his ridiculous pink as she looked at him in excitement. " Come on you two!" Grandeur told them before spreading her wings and taking off. Glory and Jambu beat their wings to catch up with their mother. " What kind of visitor?" Glory asked her mother curiously. " A Nightwing." Her mother replied. Glory nearly fell out of the sky in excitement. She shot ahead of her mother and did a couple aerial tricks, swinging from trees and vines, unable to contain her excitement. Grandeur laughed behind her. " Calm down, little flower!" Her mother told her as she caught up to her. Jambu winged up to her. " Wait up for me!" He called. " Come on, catch up!" Glory called back at him.

Glory poked the sleeping Nightwing dragonet. She looked at his speckled underwings. She decided to try to copy his scales. she concentrated and admired herself. " Oooh!" she exclaimed happily. Suddenly the Nightwing's eyes flew open. " HOW DARE YOU ATTAC-! WHERE AM I?!" he roared, nearly bundling of the ledge. He stopped, looking at her. " Come on! We have to get out of here!" He exclaimed nearly dragging her off the ledge. Glory realized he must think she's a Nightwing. She calmly hanged her scales back to her green and amber. " What the?!" He exclaimed. " Oh you're a Rainwing!" He observed, sitting back and studying her. " You just realized that?" Glory shot back. " You got hit by a tranquilizer dart." She explained. "I'm Deahbringer." he said, stepping up to her. " Umm, good for you." She said backing up. " Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked as he stopped edging closer. "No." She replied flatly. " Ugh, fine. It's Glory." she added as he frowned. He smiled. "Did you tell me because I'm all-knowing, smart and so handsome?" He asked sidling up to her and leaning close to her face with a sort of lovesick look on his face. " You forgot annoying." She replied, raising her claw and pushing him away, turning around and letting her tail whip under his chin. He swung her back around. " So is there anything to eat?" he asked her, grinning. "Yeah of course, look around!" She told him holding back laughter at what was about to happen. The Nightwing dragonet looked around an a mango came sailing through the air and hit him smack on the face. "Oof!" He exclaimed, clutching the mango. " Who threw that?" he asked, panting. He yelled with surprise as a bright pink Jambu materialized from his camouflage right in Deathbringer's face. "Boo!" Jambu yelled. Glory roared with laughter. Deathbringer stared at her. " Oh, oh, you think this is funny, do you?" he asked and launched the mango at her. Glory twirled up, dodged it and shot into the nearest mango tree, grabbing as many mangos as she could carry. She flew out and started pelting Deathbringer with the mangos. Deathbringer flung his wings up as a shield. "Ok I get it! Never throw fruit at a Rainwing!" He surrendered. Glory sat down proudly.

Queen Glory remembered that time well. Who knew that that Nightwing would have turned out to be the father of her dragonets? Nightorchid, one of her dragonets, raced in. She looked like Glory and could change her scales, but she ha Deathbringer's poky spines on her back. "Mom, mom, mom! Daddy's chasing me!" Nightorchid yelled as Deathbringer came running in, panting. Before Deathbringer saw her, Nightorchid vanished. "Where'd she go?" Deathbringer asked, skidding to a stop. Starleaves raced in. The black dragonet unhinged his jaw and shot a squirt of venom at the ledge. " I lost Silverfern! Why can't I change my scales?" Glory walked over to him and embraced him. " Because you're special! Also because you look like a Nightwing, can shoot venom and breathe fire!" She answered. " Well, I can't breathe fire yet!" He protested. " In time." His mother soothed. "Besides you're the only one who can spit venom!" Glory reminded him. Starleaves sighed. A giggle came from the corner. Starleaves whipped around as Silverfern appeared. " Aha!" Starleaves yelled jumping on his sister. "Hey!" Silverfern squeaked, pushing Starleaves off of her. Glory watched them fondly, her head resting on Deathbringer's shoulder. These were her and Deathbringer's dragonets. And they were _perfect._


End file.
